Childhood Blues
by Nashazie
Summary: Sakura makes a dare for herself to watch fifty one sunsets on a certain hill. She wishes for her love to be reciprocated, but it's all just a rumor... it won't really come true, right?


**Okay, so I deleted my stories and changed my profile name... My previous readers must hate me now. I feel bad but at the same time, I feel so happy deleting my stupid stories. I might remake them someday but for now, here's a oneshot.**

**I recommend you to watch Last Note's "Childhood Blues" -vocals by Gumi, because I got this story from that.**

**I am such a horrible person, you know it.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG. MASASHI KISHIMOTO owns it and LAST NOTE made the song... If I owned Naruto I'd probably just kill Sasuke.**

* * *

"If from this hill, you watch the sky while the sun is setting for 51 days, your love will be reciprocated!" I exclaimed excitedly, the sunset glow making my pink hair look orange.

"C'mon Sakura, you actually think so?" Sasori's skepticism at my excitement was obvious as he looked up at the summer sky.

I stuck a tongue out at him. I grabbed my bag and started walking downhill, "There's no way I'd believe in such a rumor!" I looked away, trying to hide my blushing face, "The-there's no way..." it came out as a whisper.

"How desperate _are _you?" he raised his brows as he walked in step with me, dragging his bicycle with him.

To hear him say that annoys me, "Could you stop looking at me like I'm an idiot? It's just a good luck chant, okay!?" I insisted. It was honestly ridiculous to believe in such things but... when I'm desperate this kind of thing becomes necessary!

"You never listen to what I say..." he muttered, "You're such a kid."

I cover my ears. _I don't want to listen to you, since I've already decided!_

I sent a glance at him before he met my eyes and looked away.

* * *

_I realized that I fell in love and fell for him more and more._

* * *

"Sakura!" he scolded as I picked up a broken glass, "You'll get yourself injured!"

"But it was my fault!" I stared at the ground in shame. I had gotten into an argument with a senior and lost my temper. The next thing I knew I had smashed my books to the glass.

"No." Sasori looked at me, "I saw the whole thing. Sakura, if some jerk was molesting you, then ask for help!"

I couldn't help it. Tears streamed from my eyes. I nodded shakily.

* * *

_As I feel in love with him, I've become more sensitive, more curious and more of a crybaby._

_So by gathering these small pieces of courage during those 51 days..._

* * *

I looked up at the fourth sunset. I want my feelings to reach that sky... Please just somehow...

I sighed, "I think I _am _desperate." I gave Sasori a nervous smile.

He just blinked, as if confused.

* * *

At the seventh sunset, he had looked sour and annoyed. It's almost as if he's sulking... well Sasori had never been the patient guy, and I mostly take my time in enjoying the sunset so, yeah... I can say that I keep him waiting.

"Honestly!" I pout at him, "If you hate it that much, you don't have to come with me everyday."

He stood up from his crouching position and looked at me. I don't know what was on his mind, but he still looked sour.

I sigh at his silence, "Seriously!" I roll my eyes and made my way downhill.

* * *

The thirteenth sunset, was especially beautiful since it shone after a storm. I stayed longer than usual and it was already quite dark when we made our way home.

"It's getting dark so it's dangerous." Sasori said as he held my hand.

I slightly blush at his sudden care for me, but since I have quite a prideful character I just roll my eyes.

As we reached my house he sent me a small smile, "You're probably not going to keep it up anyways." his smile turned into a smirk.

I just stuck my tongue out, "Yeah, yeah. Just watch me!" I grinned and went into my house.

* * *

After the twenty-first sunset, his mood started to lighten and we talked more on our way home, he also made it a habit to leave only when I greet my parents.

"Is it because of you that I can be this relaxed?" I wonder as I hide this love I wish would be reciprocated.

_He's comforted me through so many heartbreaks... I just wish... _I slightly shake my head at the thought.

He patted my head, "Probably. You're an idiot after all." he smiled.

_I want these feelings to reach him..._

* * *

I stared frustratingly at our English assignment. It was supposed to be easy since we just had to make a little summary of a special bond we have with someone, but after writing it, we'd have to translate the Japanese to English.

"**When we became teenagers, we grew apart. He grew tall, his line of sight became much higher.**

**So many things began to change."**

I remember seeing him with Ino at the back part of our school. She was confessing her love to him. I didn't know why but I felt a painful pang in my heart.

"**I guess being childhood friends isn't that easy, it feels uneasy. It's kind of embarrassing."**

I smile_, _remembering the stupid stuff we did in our childhood.

* * *

As the sun sets for the fifty-first time, our shadows stand side-by-side on the hill.

"Who'd you fall for this time? I'll help you out." Sasori said through a slightly pained smile. He must be tired...

As he grumbled so, I grabbed his hand, "This is why..." I looked at him straight in the eyes, "I fell in love with you!" I purse my lips, observing his reaction while still holding on to his hand.

As he pouted, his face turned red. _The way you hide your embarrassment never changes, huh..._ But I realized that _I love this part of you too._

Finally he regained his composure and pinched my cheek, "...you're really late." he smiled.

"Wait, don't pinch me!" I exclaimed but this time, I don't brush his hand off. I just gave him the best smile I could muster...

* * *

**Kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
